


They can call it fate (or maybe destiny)

by OnyxFang99



Series: They can call it fate (or maybe destiny) [1]
Category: American Satan (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr, this fandom needs more content, undercover fan account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: Dylan runs a secret fan account for The Relentless. He uses this account to come out about how much he loves his fellow band member Leo. No one must ever know who the one behind the blog is.No one.





	1. The only thing on my mind, is you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more content

theunrelenter

 

January 1st - Weekly Update

 

Good evening and happy new year fellow Unrelenters! Hope you all have been having a quality Christmas/Other Holiday break. There aren’t too many new things happening but what  _ is _ happening is some groundbreaking stuff.

 

Quality over quantity am I right.

 

  * Firstly some quality fanart. Fanart of the week by VicJo 
  * Johhny’s back on twitter. And there are some more teasers for the new album. Tag what you think the name is gonna be.
  * Vic posted some tour photos on his instagram
  * And most importantly…



 

leo_donovan_stan_account posted another fic. Another quality Leolyn fic. There is still quite a lot of talk about him being a member of the band - most in agreement that if it is it’s probs Dylan - and this may just add to their proof. (at least what they think is proof). 

 

Theories aside, we are all happy that he is back and posting more fics. We were starting to miss his presence in the fandom. It felt like a piece of the Unreletners was missing. Like we weren’t whole. Now that he’s back things are looking better than ever. Hopefully, we will have more content coming out of the fandom (and I’ll have more news to post about). 

 

So yeah. A quiet week for the most part but with the promise for more content and news in the weeks to come. But for now, I am out.

 

Check out my personal  tumblr .

 

And my  twitter and  instagram .

 

\- theunrelenter

 

_ #therelentless #unrelenters #leo_donovan_stan_account #dylan james _

  
  


* * *

_ Fuck. _

 

Dylan is not having a good day.

 

First off, his flight was delayed. This means that instead of coming straight back to America after a stressful Christmas holiday with shitty family members always badgering him about not having a girlfriend and ‘worshipping the devil’, he was stuck in an airport with those exact family members waiting for 3 extra hours. He just wants to get back to his friends. 

 

And now this shit.

 

He doesn’t know how this even started. How the fuck are they seeing through him so easily? Granted they are grasping at straws and are still just conspiracy theorists. But what if one of the others gets wind of this. Finds out about the account and finds out about… 

 

He can’t let anyone know that it’s him, especially not his friends or… Leo.

 

If anyone knew, he would be ruined. He’d die from shame and embarrassment. 

 

The drummer flicks his screen off just in time as someone sits in the seat beside him. 

 

_ Nobody can know. _

 

* * *

leo_donovan_stan_account

 

Sup fuckers

 

Who’s ready for some more Leolyn content?

 

I know I fucking am

 

Here it fucking  is

 

A 2000+ word angst fic that I spent all of my free time on.

 

Sorry I haven’t been posting recently. I’ve been with my shitty homophobic family for Christmas so I’ve barely had time to do anything fandom related without someone breathing down my neck ugh

 

I’ll do a double post next week in order to make up for it

 

_ #therelentless #unrelenters #fanfiction #leolyn _

 

* * *

**johnnyboi** **asked:**

 

Dude are u okay? Also, don’t worry about it, take as long as you need

 

**leo_donovan_stan_account** **replied:**

 

Thanks, johnnyboi. I’m fine I just wanna get you guys the content you deserve.

 

* * *

Dylan very quickly shuts off his phone as Johnny perches himself on the side of the couch next to him.

 

“Hey, you ‘right man?”

 

“I’m fine,” he growls back. He had been fine before he was interrupted. Now Johnny was a good friend but he just bothered him during a serious brainstorming session. He needs to get out another fic soon. He can’t afford distractions - besides pretending not to stare at Leo whenever possible.

 

But Johnny won’t leave him be. “Dude we’ve all noticed,” the singer puts his hand on the drummer's shoulder which he shrugs off in annoyance.

 

“Noticed what?”

 

“That you’ve been distracted. Like ever since you got back you haven’t been concentrating on your drumming…”

 

“Fuck off, I’ve been back for like two days!” Dylan shifts further away from the other, trying to 

play it cool.

 

“So you admit that you’ve been distracted?” Johnny gives him a questioning look.

 

The drummer brushes off the question. “Leave me alone, dickhead.”

 

Johnny puts his hands up in defence, “fine, fine. I’ll go.”

 

The singer stands up and starts moving away before spinning on his heel and locking his gaze with the drummers. “Just know you can talk to me about anything. You shouldn’t feel like you have to keep secrets from us,” his words carry extreme seriousness to them. 

 

As Johnny makes his way to talk to Vic, all Dylan can do is try to stifle his groan with his hands.

 

* * *

**Yeet** (@juicyvicfan)

 

@TheRelentless do you guys know about the tumblr user leo_donovan_stan_account? There are these theories going around that it’s one of you guys. #RelentlessQ&A

 

**The Relentless** (@TheRelentless)

 

No, I don’t think we have. I know I can’t speak for the whole team but I none of the others have mentioned it. - Johnny 

 

* * *

Johnny doesn’t spend a lot of time on Tumblr. The fans on there can be a little intense. He has an account of course but he doesn’t find much purpose in using it. He has twitter and Instagram for that. 

 

Today though, he actually has a purpose to open the app.

 

He bites his lip as he searches the blog name. He finds the blog to be exactly what he would imagine a fan blog would be like. At least on the surface. As he digs deeper he sees that this person knows a lot more about the band than they probably should. 

 

_ There might be something to this crazy ass theory after all. _

 

Either that or they’re a stalker. But they seem too nice for that.

 

Once the idea is in his head, it’s all too easy to decipher who. He feels a little cheated at the lack of a mystery.

 

He formulates a plan.


	2. Can't change my ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is an awkward mess and Johnny tries (and fails) to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from Forgive Me Mother from American Satan and the chapter title is from Let Him Burn.

_ “My spirit won’t be lost in darkness, darkness tonight.” _

 

As the music fades out Dylan realises he’s spent the entire concert staring at Leo. Drumming from muscle memory rather than actually paying attention. He drags his eyes off the guitarist, not quite looking at the crowd.

 

_ Fuck I’ve fallen hard. _

 

Dylan doesn’t realise he’s staring again until Johnny pats him on the shoulder and he’s forced to break eye contact as they retreat back to the bus.

 

Vic is busting out the alcohol to celebrate another great show despite joking protests from Ricky and an annoyed grunt from Hawk. Dylan absentmindedly takes a swig from the offered bottle. As the whiskey makes its way down his throat he takes the moment of peace to check Tumblr.

 

He’s starting to read a Leolyn fic before he’s forced to turn off the screen when Leo collapses beside him. The guitarist drunkenly slings an arm around the drummer, causing Dylan’s heart to race. There’s a hopeful voice in his brain saying that he likes him back but the rest of him quickly shuts it down, brushing it aside as him being drunk.

 

“Hey Dyl~” Leo slurs, snapback loosely hung on his head.

 

Dylan has half a mind to just shake him off before he gets too flustered. It would be pretty easy given his drunken state. Can it be that easy with his feelings? But he doesn’t.

 

“Hey… Leo,” he stiffly replies.

 

“Come on Ricky! You can do it!” Leo cheers, dragging Dylan out of his stupor and his attention to Ricky and Vic’s drinking game - all being filmed by Lily of course.

 

The drummer vehemently ignores Leo’s arm by flicking his eyes over to Johnny who has Lily giggling in his lap.

 

Johnny catches his gaze and visibly gestures between the two of them and winks.

 

_ Wait… _

 

_ OH SHIT. _

 

_ Johhny knows. That is the only reason he’d be looking at him like that. The only reason right? How much does he know? Is he gonna tell the others? Has he already told them? Then does Leo know? Oh god if Leo knows… _

 

Johnny coughs and Dylan is forced to meet his eyes once more. With his free hand not wrapped around Lily, he mimes zipping his lips.

 

_ Oh, thank Lucifer. _

 

A weight falls onto his shoulder and he instantly goes back into panic mode. He sneaks a glance at the guitarist, seemingly asleep with his arm around him.

 

_ This man is gonna be the death of me. _

* * *

 

 

“How?” Is all Dylan can say to Johnny.

 

The pair are fucking around waiting for the others to finish setting up, giving the drummer the chance to confront Johnny. 

 

“Because I’m the only one here that actually pays attention,” he grins, “besides a fan tweeted me your account.”

 

“They WHAT!”

 

“None of the others will make the connection.”

 

“So you just assumed it was me?”

 

“Yeah? It was pretty obvious when you think about it.”

 

Dylan slumps onto the couch, buries his face in his hands, and groans, “am I really that obvious?”

 

“A little,” Johnny sits beside him and awkwardly pats his back, trying to comfort him, “the others are a bit obtuse. And of course, Leo’s an oblivious mess. I couldn’t tell you for sure that he would figure it out if you told him straight up.”

 

“Well, that’s a plus.”

 

“You don’t want him to know?” The singer raises an eyebrow.

 

“No!” Dylan stands suddenly, “if he knew he’d hate me.”

 

“How do you know that?” Johnny rises a lot more calmly.

 

“Because he just would,” Dylan crumples in on himself, “it’s better if I keep quiet. Maybe these feelings might go away.”

 

“Dylan, I know better than most that feelings don’t just go away. You’ll feel better once you face them-” Johnny cuts himself when Vic and Ricky enter the room talking about something random.

 

Dylan hurries to wipe his eyes which he hadn’t noticed were wet and makes his way over to them. “Hey, guys!”

 

As Johnny looks over at the three he decides that he’s gonna get them together whether Dylan likes it or not. But he’s gonna need help.

 

* * *

“You’re joking, right?” Vic says at the same time as Ricky says, “no way.”

 

“Not joking,” Johnny grins, handing Vic the phone where Dylan’s blog is pulled up on the screen.

 

The guitarist scrolls through the posts with Ricky watching over his shoulder.

 

“Holy shit!” Ricky exclaims, “that  _ is  _ Dylan.”

 

“Told you.”

 

“But what do you need us for?” Vic inquires.

 

“I talked to Dylan and he’s not planning on confessing, so we need to set them up,” Johhny shrugs.

 

“But why us?” Vic is still confused.

 

“Well, Ricky knows Leo the best and you’re the best matchmaker here,” Johnny nods at each of them in turn.

 

“W-what no…” the guitarist stammers back, blushing.

 

“Really?” Johnny gives Vic a look, “you are the one that got me, Gretchen, and Lily together.”

 

“Whatever, let’s just get back to the topic at hand,” the brunet tries to brush it off.

 

Johnny just chuckles.

 

“So what  _ do _ we do?” Ricky questions

 

“We set them on a blind date,” Johnny replies before turning serious, “just don’t tell Dylan I told you. I promised him I’d keep my mouth shut.”

 

“Got it!” The pair say in sync.

 

“Now act natural, they’re coming back,” Johnny shoves the two onto the couch.

 

“That would be  _ so  _ sick,” Lily’s face appears in the doorway, followed by Dylan and Leo.

 

Ricky and Vic exchange a look.

 

_ How the fuck did we not see this before? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA YEET

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
